Syndria Mirthfire
Syndria Mirthfire is a well-learned Daemonologist and Alchemist whom offers her knowledge and skillset to the Coven. Description Syndria appears very much like any other Quel'dorei. Her body is lithe and tall, although feels unnaturally light. Her skin is a tad pale, but not deathly so. Guarded by a pair of silver-framed, rectangular-lensed glasses are her azure eyes; always glowing, and seeming to be burning. Long midnight-black hair falls down her back, stopping just above her belt; it is always well-kept and clean. Under most circumstances, her voice is gentle and melodic; probably capable of lulling a bloodthirsty Orc to sleep if she really tried. She isn't above raising her voice when necessary, and it can resound with surprising volume. Almost always garbed in silvery robes that bear citrine accents, she keeps most of her body covered up. Whilst most may attribute it excessive modesty, such is really to hide what others may think as hellish mutations. Most visible on her chest, neck and forearms, her veins and arteries are a deep violet and give off an identical, soft glow. Her fingernails are moreso akin to short claws, bearing a subtle violet tint. Hidden behind her mask are a mouthful of sharp fangs, which she tries her damnedest not to expose under most circumstances. Personality Usually rather shy and soft-spoken, Syndria tends to avoid putting herself in the spotlight. She is kind and respectful to those whom show such in return. Cautious almost to a fault, she will sometimes abstain from speaking or acting in an effort to avoid bloodying the waters between herself and whom she regards as her ken. However, she is more stubborn than a mountain on most things. Unless given a plan of action that is proven to be more efficient or just better in general, she tends to stick to her gut. She cares not how injured she becomes, so long as it is in service of the Coven; even going to far as to knock on Death's door herself in an effort to heal an ally. She 'carries' a range of proverbial masks to hide her true feelings of most things, since she sees herself as less important than others. She is content to suffer anything if it means those she cares about are happy and safe. History Early Life Born in the shining city of Quel'Thalas, Syndria was not unlike any other child; curious, energetic, and a tad reckless. Her innate magickal acuity was realized early on, and her mother, Ceria, chose to tutor her. Ceria was an adept magus herself, notably in the schools of Abjuration and Conjuration. She taught Syndria all she knew, remaining a kind and loving mentor despite the occasional failure of her student. Her father, Thelaron, was rarely home; too busy out in the field finding and collecting relics of a lost age. It was he whom provided the coin for the family, and thus couldn't spare a break aside from holidays. Life was calm and arguably luxurious for the family. They rarely fought; and when they did, it was mainly over how to decorate a room or something else benign. The Visions Some time roughly thirty years prior to the opening of the Dark Portal by Medivh, Syndria was reduced to a tormented mess in the corner of her chamber. She could do nothing but grab at her head, sob, and wish away damning visions of a potential future. Such was her fate for five nights. The visions spoke of hellfire, destruction and malevolence. She bore witness to Azeroth bathed in flame as numerous Daemons ran about butchering what survived. Over it all loomed a mysterious figure wielding a massive, abyssal blade. Such a figure was Sargeras, and such a blade was Gorribal. Just as the sun began to rise, the horrible vision would end with Sargeras plunging Gorribal into the heart of Azeroth, sundering the world in half in a titanic display of hate. All that remained was dust; for not even echoes can resound in the emptiness of the Outer Dark. After the fifth night, they stopped; but Syndria still remembered them vividly. She gathered up what she could carry and ran away; for she thought her ken would think her a deranged lunatic. Experimentation and Joining of the Coven After she fled Quel'Thalas, she wandered; snatching up whatever tomes of knowledge she could get her hands on. She learned of Fel and its destructive and corruptive qualities, although she had no mentor other than the books she read. She did not care, at the time; for she saw it as the only hope of preventing the future she foresaw from occuring. 'Fight Fire with Fire', as the saying goes. She learned and retained every grain of knowledge she could find, then set out to transform herself. She began exposing herself to varying levels and amounts of Fel energy; mutating her flesh in many ways. She took note of what mutations proved beneficial, and tried to reverse or overwrite ones she found as malignant. Such has turned her into what she is today. After having spent nearly seven decades in self-imposed exile, Syndria sought to reassimilate with society. Knowing full-well the truth of her identity would get her killed, she kept herself covered and hidden. She heard whispers of a Coven in Duskwood, one that could offer her a home amongst like-minded individuals as well as allow her to expand her own knowledge. Thusly, she sought out Lady Erzsibet. Currently Still suffering from incomprehensible guilt from the attempt on Gavin's life (done not by her own will), she is trying to regain even a shred of honor and trust. Lingering fragments of doubt and dread in the back of her mind still say she deserved death for her crimes, but she suppresses such and seeks to do whatever it takes to repay the titanic debt she now carries. Having been recently made an Elder, a title and position she feels in no way worthy of, a part of her thinks she may be on the road to partial redemption. Category:Characters